de garçon a fille
by ninou-piece
Summary: DM est amoureux de Mu,seul problème, il ne voit comment il pourrait l'aborder (il a peur mais la fierté vous savez), jusqu'au jour Aphrodite créer par accident un produit qui se répand dans le sanctuaire et transforme tout le monde en...fille...(pardon pour le résumé pourri je débute).(plusieurs autres couples seront aussi présent).
1. chapitre 1

salut tout le monde^^ je suis nouvelle dessus, et je tente d'écrire en français avec le site en anglais ce qui est plutôt plutôt casse couille, je souhaite que vous ne vous crevez pas les yeux avec mes fautes d'orthographes puis de commencer à entrer dans le monde merveilleux du yaoi, je vais commencer par quelques chose de petit. bonne lecture.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Un matin, DM alias Deathmask est devant l'entrée de son temple en train de fumer une clope, assis sur les marches, il regarde en soupirant, le premier temple, celui du bélier.  
PDV DM:

Putain, des mois depuis notre résurrection et j'ai toujours pas abordé l'agneau. Oui, moi, l'assassin du sanctuaire, n'ose pas aborder une adorable peluche, vous êtes déjà devenu amoureux vous? Vous ne vous faites pas de films, avant notre résurrection, j'étais tout sauf amical avec lui. mais ne parlons pas de cette histoire la(vous l'a connaissez sûrement déjà) mais ... A cause de mon passé, j'ai us du mal à me retrouver une place au sanctuaire (sauf pour Shushu et Frofro) mais de tout les chevaliers d'ors, Mu dans sa gentillesse ma aidé, sans rien demander en retour, et pendant tout ce temps j'ai ressentit d'étrange sentiments envers lui, puis très vite, j'ai compris, j'était fou d'amour pour l'agneau.

J'étais fou d'amour de ses cheveux lilas et soyeux, de ses magnifiques yeux de biche de couleur verts, de son corps mince comme une femme mais néanmoins costaud. Sa aurait été plus facile bien sûr si un rejeton au poil de carotte ne m'avait pas fait chier. (oui, je déteste toujours les enfants).

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas abordée?  
Sa va vous faire marrer mais, je n'ose pas ...

voila voila ...  
bref, pour l'instant je suis au point mort.

(Du coté d'Aphrodite, que l'on va appeler Frofro)

PDV FROFRO:

Frofro, préparer joyeusement une potion pour sa peau, au parfum rose (on s'en doutais un peu) Mais la potion doit se préparer de manière TRÈS minutieuse, il commence donc à verser une goutte de couleur étrange, il ne doit en mettre qu'une goutte. Lorsque Shura (que l'on va appeler Shushu) débarque sans crier gare. Frofro, surpris verse UNE goutte de trop, ce dernier horrifié regarde sa potion, qui viré à une couleur ... tout sauf rassurant (vert fluo dégueulasse).  
Shushu: Frofro! J'ai des croissants tout chaud!

Frofro: Shura ...

Shushu: Oui?

Frofro: TU PRÉVIENS QUAND T'ARRIVE À LIEU DE SURPRENDRE LE GENS, IMBÉCILE!

Tandis que Frofro décide d'assassiner une chèvre, une fumée s'échappe de la potion.

PDV MU:

Je sortait de mon temple et me dirigeait vers l'arène pour rejoindre les autres avec kiki, ont se fait interpellé par un chevalier du cancer qui arrive tout juste derrière nous.  
DM: Eh! salut Mu!  
Mu: (sourit) bonjour DM, tu as l'air en forme on dirait?  
DM: Ouais, j'ai envie de me défouler un peu.  
Je lui affiche un doux sourire. DM depuis que j'ai appris à le connaître et qu'il a laisser son passé d'assassin derrière lui, il est devenu plus social et sympa. J'apprécie beaucoup sa personnalité cynique et bourru, j'espère juste que Deathmask l'assassin, ne réapparaîtra plus jamais.  
Kiki: qu'es ce que tu fait là le crabe?!  
DM: Et toi le morveux?  
Mu soupira, DM et Kiki ont toujours du mal à s'entendre a chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, ils ne font que s'échangé des insultes digne d'élèves de CP, Kiki sa va vu son âge, mais DM l'a largement dépassé, normalement .  
Nous commençons à descendre tous les trois. Rejoindre les autres qui doit surement déjà y être.

(Du coté de Frofro et Shushu)

Shushu: Oh mon dieu, la fumée passe en dessous!  
Frofro: C'est de ta faute aussi!  
Shushu: Mais aussi, pourquoi créer des potions louches!

Shushu et Frofro avaient barricadée la porte du labo, mais malgré cela, le produit a commencé à passer par les trous, Frofro continue d'enguirlander Shushu de la même manière qu'une diva en pleine mauvaise période du mois.

Shushu: C'était quoi d'ailleurs cette potion en faite?!  
Frofro: Une lotion pour la peau!  
Shushu: Mais depuis quand t'en as besoin toi?! Et puis qu'es ce que tu a mis la-dedans aussi ?!  
Frofro: Mon pauvre Shura! tu ne peux pas comprendre les difficultés pour conserver sa beauté, et ma recette est secrète donc pas question de la divulguer !  
Shushu: Tu peux pas acheter en magasin comme tout le monde aussi!  
Frofro: Non! mes potions sont très bien!  
Mais ils ne peuvent continuer a parler, car grâce à la magie du scénario, la porte ne tient plus et la fumée s'échappe très rapidement.

(du coté des autres chevaliers)

nos trois compères, arrive dans les gradins et saluent les autres chevaliers, Camus et Milo discute tranquillement, Milo draguant Camus au passage. Saga combat avec Aiolos sur le terrain, Aiolas regardais attentivement le combat. Dokho supervisait l'entrainement (bien qu'on l'entend ruminer du fait qu'il aurai voulu être avec son agneau à lui) Aldebaran bavardait bruyamment avec Kanon, Mu et Dm s'assoit tranquillement avec Kiki qui mourrait d'envie de se défouler, DM a proposer d'être son partenaire de combat (Mais du faire face à un refus de Mu refusant le massacre de son disciple)

Saga: (lève la tête) C'est quoi sa?  
tout le monde lève la tête et regarde l'étrange fumée apparaître.  
Kanon: C'est quoi ce truc?  
Milo: Sa a une sale gueule en tout cas.

mais après quelques minutes, tout le monde tiqua face à la fumée, surtout quand elle arrive TRÈS rapidement vers eux.  
DM: PUTAIN CASSEZ VOUS!

Trop tard ... tout le monde fut pris dans l'étrange fumée.

(du coté de Shushu et Frofro)

Frofro toussa, assit par terre, quand la fumée finit par se dissiper, Frofro regarde autour de lui, mais pas de Shushu à il se lève et crie.  
Frofro: (voix étrange) Shura!

Frofro se touche la gorge, était t'il enroué à cause de la fumée ?  
Shushu: (voix féminine) Je suis la!  
Frofro tiqua, une voix de femme? sa vient d'ou? il se dirige vers le canapé et trouve Shura, tombé dessus. Il n'a rien de mal et il a obtenu, disons, quelques  
légers changements.

Shushu: Oh putain de bordel de merde !

Frofro: Shushu ...  
Shushu: (choqué)... Frofro, je crois que tu 2 gros ballons collé au torse?  
Frofro: Toi aussi!

ils se sont regardés encore un peu, halluciné par ces changements disons... Radicaux à propos de leur corps, leurs visages était plus mince. Ils ont des yeux plus grands, leurs muscles ont disparus pour avoir à la place des corps svelte et des ballons énormes qui leur sers de poitrine, avec des proportions impossibles (mais pas dans un manga mais dans la réalité vu leur taille, une femme ne peut pas porter sa sans subir de mal de dos horrible). A cause de sa, leurs vêtements était devenu trop grand, Shura qui portaient un débardeur blanc et un jean, il se passe que le jean tenait plus trop et le débardeur tenait seulement grâce à deux choses bien placés.

Frofro qui portrait une blouse blanche un pantalon bleu ciel et un tee-shirt noir. La blouse tient encore, mais le pantalon est tombé et le tee-shirt ne peut plus cachés son nombril (et semble sur le point de céder également).  
Shushu: Afro, ta mis quoi dans ta potion?

Frofro: Secret de fabrication...mais je sais ce qu'il la provoqué, j'ai fait tomber malencontreusement une goutte de trop de la potion que j'avais en mains, du coup est transformé en femme...et j'ai pas d'autres explications.  
Shushu: Comment c'est arrivé?  
Frofro: A cause d'une chèvre qui ne sait pas frapper au porte comme quelqu'un avec un minimum de politesse?  
Shushu: Désolé ...  
Frofro et Shushu commence à monter pour prévenir le grand pope de l'incident (parce que pour cacher tout sa, c'est mort, surtout leurs attributs très féminins...) et à peine ils se déplaçait, Shushu avait du mal à porter ses deux machins, Frofro lui, essayer tant bien que mal de fermer sa blouse.  
Frofro: Maudites blouse.!  
Shushu: Attend je vais t'aider!

Shushu essaye de fermer la blouse mais il n'arrivait pas à rapprocher les boutons entre elles. Il (maintenant "elle") force un peu plus et il semblerait qu'elle a conserver la même force que quand elle était un homme , hélas la blouse n'a pas tenue et finie par être déchiré. Terminant sa vie très brièvement.

Shushu: MIERDA! Je suis désolé Frofro!  
Frofro: (soupir) C'était prévisible...  
Malgré ce "petit" incident, elles se dirigent vers le bureau du grand pope, elles toquent à la porte et entendent:  
Shion: (voix féminine) Entrez!

Shushu et Afro se regarde, le teint devenu blanc, elles se demande si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense, après avoir poussé la porte, elles tombent sur une femme, plantureuse, aux yeux d'un jolie rose brillant mais, aussi très en colère.

Frofro: Grand pope?  
Shion: (mécontent) Je ne suis pas le seul à être dans la même situation on dirait ?  
Shushu: "La seule"corrigea Shushu.

Shion pour toute réponse lui lança un regard noir.

"GRAND POPE !"

Shion, Frofro, et Shushu se retournent et écarquille les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait tout un groupe de femme en armure d'or.  
Aiolos:! Grand pope! Vous êtes touché vous aussi!

Aiolos possède une voix féminine plutôt grave, et tout ses vêtement ne lui allait plus trop bien et ne tient que grâce à sa poitrine énorme. mais le Best off des grosses poitrines doivent-être les jumeaux, peut-être parce qu'ils sont plus âgés? Dokho avait la voix la plus grave de toutes et contrairement aux autres (à part Aldé) elle avait gardé ses muscles, c'était du coup une bodybuildeuse.

Aioria lui était tailler pareil que son frère, avec des cheveux plus longs, Milo avait quand à elle une voix assez aigus et des cheveux un peu plus longs et bouclé. Camus avait la voix la plus douce accompagné d'une apparence gracieuse. Aldebaran était une bodybuildeuse comme dokho, son mono sourcil avait même disparu ayant même rapetissé. DM arrivait juste derrière avec Kiki, DM avait pratiquement la même apparence, son visage s'étant juste un peu arrondi mais en ne gardant que peu de muscle et cette dernière en dernier derrière les autres visiblement énervé. Kiki maintenant, ne ressemble plus qu'à une petite fille rousse à présent, affichant une mine boudeuse.

Dokho: Shion tu va bi ... (s'arrête en voyant Shion) OUAOUH ! et ben dis donc, tu est tellement jolie comme sa!  
Shion: (rougit) DOKHO! ce n'est pas le moment!  
Dokho: J'adore quand tu es énervé mon ange ^^  
Shion: (rougit) Ouais, ouais ...  
Camus: Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il sait passé?  
Tout le monde se regardent, cherchant une réponse à cette histoire. Jusqu'à ce que tout les regards se pose sur Frofro et Shushu.

Frofro: (soupir) J'ai commencé à préparer une potion, mais a cause d'une erreur commise par une personne dont je ne dirait pas le nom et... il semble que le produit nous as transformé en femme.  
DM: Sans déconner! On le sens bien qu'on est transformer en femme! ta vu la taille de nos machins!  
Saga: Te plains pas, ta vu les nôtres ? Je commence même déjà à avoir des crampes !

Kanon: Remarque c'est plutôt cool! (dit-il en touchant la poitrine)  
Shushu: Cool? T'en est sur?  
Kanon: Ben ... Il y a un problème?  
Aiolas: Et Radamanthe? il va dire quoi quand il va te voir?  
Kanon: OH PUTAIN C'EST VRAI!

Aiolas: Heureusement que Shaka est parti en mission ! Il aurait pas trop aimé cette transformation!  
Milo: (regarde camus) Sa réussit très bien à certains n'empêche ...  
Aldebaran: Ou est Mu?

Shion: C'est vrai? il n'est pas avec vous?  
Kiki: Il était derrière nous pourtant maître Shion ?

Tout le monde cherchent du regard le chevalier manquant.  
Mu (derrière la porte) Ici ...

Tous se retourne vers la petite voix, le seul chose qui dépasse du mur était la tête de l'agneau, Ces yeux, n'ayant pas changé et possèdent un adorable visage plus fin que d'habitude. Mais ce qui intrigue tout le monde, c'est ce qu'il se cache derrière le mur justement.  
Saga: Sa ne va pas mu?  
Mu (gênée) Si, si ...  
Shion: Tu est sur?  
Mu: (rougit) Oui ...  
Shion (plisse les yeux) Mu, peux-tu sortir un moment ?

Mu aussi rouge qu'une tomate se décale se montre aux autres son apparence. Très vite, ils n'ont us besoin de comprendre longtemps pourquoi il se cachait.

Aiolos: Je comprend ...  
Milo: Quand il y a nous avec nos...et ... voila ...

Il arbore une petite poitrine comparée aux autres, (oh bien sur elle est en soi bien grande pour le monde réel mais comparée aux autres chevaliers, c'était pas terrible).  
Shion: (tapote l'épaule de son élève) Voyons mu, ce n'est rien !  
Mu : J'aimerais vous y voir ...

Tout le monde ne peut qu'avoir un regard compatissant pour le bélier mais DM lui, resta figé face à lui (elle a présent)

Qu'es ce quelle est mignonne!

DM en avait vu des femmes et des hommes dans sa vie mais "il" ou "elle" était splendide. Des grands yeux de biche toujours éclatantes, sa petite poitrine, elle l'adorait déjà, elle se démarquait de tous les autres avec leur seins gigantesques, elle en avait des si petites qu'elle pourrais les prendre aisément dans ses mains, DM sans se rendre compte commence à baver face à la vision de rêve qu'elle avait devant lui.  
Shushu: Euh ... sa va DM?  
DM: T'occupe!

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'ai tenté de corriger comme je peux, vous pouvez ma cracher dessus s'il y a encore des fautes.


	2. chapitre 2

le reetouuur, c'est parti pour la suite! Et merci de tout déranger ... encore.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Aiolos: Et comment régler sa maintenant?

Tout le monde regarde Frofro, avant elle aurait apprécier le fait d'attirer l'attention, mais pas avec la situation actuelle.

Frofro: Vu que ma potion n'agit d'habitude que la journée, je ne vois que cette possibilité, attendre que les effets disparaissent.  
Aiolas: Mais! je dis quoi a marine?!

Shushu: Que tu t'es transformée en fille?  
Aiolas: Génial, sa m'aide beaucoup Shushu ...

Camus: On peut commencer par trouver des vêtements décent?

Mu: (soupir) pour l'instant on n'a pas trop le choix ...

Shion passe une main dans ses cheveux, énervé, décidément, dieu a décider de le faire chier aujourd'hui. Remarque, vu le regard pervers que lui lance Dokho cela n'augure rien de bon, elle semble même vouloir essayer leurs nouveaux corps tout de suite.  
Kanon: J'espère que Radamanthe ne passera pas aujourd'hui!

Saga: Il n'a pas intérêt ou il reçoit mon coup de pied au cul! pas question qu'il nous touchent !

Kanon: Tu sais bien qu'il ne ferait jamais sa! Arrête de voir le mal partout avec lui!  
Saga: M'ouais ...

Camus, Milo, Saga, Aiolos et Kanon descendent ensemble, Aiolas quand a elle essaie de trouver une solution avec Marine. Shushu descend avec Frofro (en essayant de supporter son dos) Aldebaran descend avec Mu et Kiki, Dokho reste avec Shion et DM qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

Dokho: DM? Sa va?  
DM: Gné? ...

Dokho: Tu ne descends pas avec les autres ou tu veut demander quelques chose au pope?

DM: (surpris) Ben non, rien de spécial!

Shion: (plisse les yeux) Tu nous cache pas quelques chose par hasard?  
DM: Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez causer!

S'il y a un qui ne doit surtout pas savoir pour elle et Mu, c'est bien Shion! En raison de son passé d'assassin et de son caractère (amélioré mais quand même) il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il n'approuve pas son amour pour mu. Surtout que son agneau a du mal à désobéir à son maître. Il imagine sans problème lui interdire de le voir.  
DM: Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je me casse, tchao!

DM, Une fois qu'il a refermé la porte, Dokho se tourne vers son amour et dit:

Dokho: Il est ...?  
Shion: Amoureux? Sa se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!  
Dokho: De qui?  
Shion: (hausse les épaules) Aucune idée!

(Du coté de camus et milo)

Camus arrive devant son temple, elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour aller chercher de quoi se changer, mais une présence derrière elle l'arrête. Elle se retourne et dit d'une voix monotone.

Camus: Tu cherche quelques chose milo?  
Milo: Euh oui, non, ENFIN SI! j'aimerai euh ...

Camus soupire, elle n'avait pas envie d'être patiente aujourd'hui,

Milo: Tu vois, vu qu'on a plus la même morphologie, on a plus de difficultés à trouver des vêtements plus ou moins décent à présent, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait passer une journée à faire du shopping à Athènes. Pour trouver des tenue plus confortables ?  
Camus: (hausse un sourcil) Pourquoi faire? Aphro vient de dire que ça va peut-être durer une journée seulement, pourquoi tu veux y aller maintenant?  
Milo: S'il te plait! J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi!  
Camus: ...Avec moi?  
Milo: Ben ouais! Et puis ... (il se penche à son l'oreille et murmure) Tu mérite une tenue plus sympathique ...

Camus soupire encore, typique de Milo sa. Néanmoins, si elle refusait, cette dernière serait capable de rester toute la journée à la supplier, et dieu sait que Milo avait le don de mettre sa patience a bout dans ses moments la, cette dernière d'ailleurs, lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Camus: (soupir de lassitude) ... Ok, laisse-moi me changer un instant et j'arrive.  
Milo: (toute contente) OUI!

Milo commença à suivre Camus, mais cette dernière lui envoie un regard glacial.

Camus: Me changer "Tout de seul"!

Milo fait une mine boudeuse et commence à descendre à son temple.

(Du coté de Mu, Aldé et Kiki)

Mu se sentit gênée, déjà être transformée en femme est très perturbant, mais avoir la plus petite poitrine du sanctuaire était assez gênante. Aldé voyant la mine gênée de son nom:

Aldé: Tu te sens bien?  
Mu: Oui, oui ...  
Aldé: Tu sais ce n'est pas grave d'avoir une petite poitrine tu sais.  
Mu: J'aimerai t'y voir à ma place ...  
Aldé: Justement, tu te démaque des Autres (elle lui donne un coup de coude léger) et avec ton petit Minois, tu en fait tomber ma louloute!

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler, celui qui pouvait redonner le sourire c'était Aldé. Même pour les fêtes, c'est celui qui apporte le plus d'ambiance.

Kiki: (regarde son corps) Maitre, on fait quoi avec nos corps ...  
Mu: Nous allons devoir rester dans nos maisons pour l'instant et trouver des vêtements décent.

KIiki: (boude) C'est la faute d'Aphro et de ses produits bizarres! A cause de lui je peux pas aller m'entraîner!

Mu caresse la tête de "sa" disciple pour la consoler, mais il est vrai qu'elle espère que tout cela se termine rapidement, tout était vraiment gênant, bien qu'elle a un petit faible pour DM. Avec son air bourru, elle trouve que cela lui confère un certain charme, elle se retrouve avec un léger sourire béat peint au visage, qu'Aldé remarqua.

Aldé: Que t'arrives t'il Mu?  
Mu: (pris avec son sourire) Quoi?! mais rien du tout Aldé!  
Aldé: (petit sourire au coin) Mais oui, mais oui ...  
Aldé savait ce qu'elle avait, elle était sa meilleure amie après tout, elle voyait bien qu'elle avait un faible pour DM, pas étonnant avec le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.  
Kiki: Aldé?

Aldé: Oui?  
Kiki: T'arrives à te tenir droite avec le poids devant?  
Mu: Kiki!  
Kiki: Ben quoi?

(Du côté de Saga, Aiolos et Kanon)

Saga: Je te préviens, si ton anglais débarque chez moi AUJOURD'HUI, je lui fais sa fête!

Aiolos et Kanon, se regarde blasé, Saga était vraiment à cran à cause de cette histoire, combinée au fait qu'elle risquait de croiser une personne qu'elle détestait, elle en avait presque des cheveux blancs. (et il ne fallait surtout pas)

Aiolos: Saga calme toi, tu peux venir dans mon temple si jamais tu as un problème!

Saga: Merci Aiolos!  
Kanon: En faite? pourquoi tu viens avec nous?  
Aiolos: J'ai le souvenir de quelques vêtements qui pourront peut-être m'aller Dans le temple des gémeaux, j'en avais oubliée pendant une soirée avec Saga.  
Kanon: Sa, je m'en souviens bien!  
Saga: Comment sa?  
Kanon: Disons que vous n'êtes pas très discret!

Elles arrivent tous les trois au temple, puis elles se dirigent vers leur garde-robe ou elles cherchent de quoi se mettre sur le dos.

Kanon: Il est drôle camus mais ou il veut qu'on trouve des vêtements pour nous avec nos seins ?!  
Aiolos: (regarde son caleçon qui était lavé et plier) Tu t'es occupé de mes affaires Saga ?  
Saga: (chercher encore) Evidemment, surtout si c'est tes affaires!  
Aiolos: T'es trop chou!

Saga rougit violemment sous le regard amusé de son frère. Aiolos lui envoyé son plus beau sourire en gage de remerciement.

? : Kanon! T'es la?  
Saga: (devient blanc) Ne me dit pas ...  
Kanon: Et merde ...

(Quelques minutes plus tard, Marine arrive dans le temple du lion)

PDV MARINE:

Je commence à préparer le programme d'entraînement pour les apprentis, une fois donnée à Shaina, je vais pouvoir passer une journée tranquille et sans problème et Aiolas.

Aiolas: ... Marine ...  
Je me stoppe directement en entendent une voix féminine derrière moi, je me tourne et rencontre une femme aux cheveux brun, sans masque, une poitrine énorme, mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus avant tout c'est qu'elle porte l'armure du lion.

Marine: ... Qui êtes-vous?  
Aiolas: C'est moi marine! Aiolas!  
Marine: Euh, Aiolas est un homme madame  
Aiolas: (commence à pleurer) Je te jure que c'est moi Marine! Chérie reconnais moi!

Marine commençais à avoir effectivement un doute, c'est bien de cette manière que son chéri réagirai si cette dernière l'oublie, derrière sa façade de lion fière se cache un gentil chaton sensible.  
Marine: Comment c'est ... possible?  
Aiolas: Une expérience ratée d'Aphro, mais il parait qu'il y a des chances que cela ne dure que la journée!

Aiolas tombe à genoux désespérant, elle a peur que sa chérie ne l'ai pas reconnue

Marine: (prend dans ses bras) Voyons Aiolas, je te crois maintenant!  
Aiolas: (renifle) Vraiment?  
Marine: (sourit) Mais oui, écoute, on va rester la journée tranquille au temple, ce n'est pas parce que tu es transformée en fille! Qu'ont ne peuvent pas en profiter tout les deux.  
Aiolas: (se bouine dans ses bras) marine! Je t'aime tellement!  
Marine: Oui, on va te trouver des vêtements, d'accord?  
Aiolas: (toujours dans ses bras) Ok ...

Marine: Par contre pour les soutifs, je ne peux rien pour toi!

(Chez Frofro et Shushu)

Frofro avait enfilé une tenue plus ou moins confortable avec une chemise de nuit bleue claire et un pyjama rose, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre autre chose chose (elle n'avait donc aucun autres vêtements) Elle a donné d'ailleurs la même chemise à Shushu cette fois en rose.

Shushu: (grimace) Pourquoi j'ai la rose?  
Frofro: Parce que j'ai rien d'autre pour toi Shushu!  
Shushu: (la mets) C'est plutôt moche!  
Frofro: C'est parce que c'est sur toi ma chère!

Shushu lui lance un regard noir alors que Frofro commence à se détendre sur son canapé.

Frofro: Tient, voila Craby qui descend. ..lentement?

Peu de temps après avoir quitté le bureau, DM marchait lentement, la tête dans les nuages. elle n'a pas remarqué qu'elle vient d'entrer dans la maison des poissons. elle s'arrête en sentant 2 paires yeux la regarder.  
Frofro: Un café Angie?  
DM: C'est pas de refus

Frofro servait le café à Shura et à DM, ce dernier préférant le thé à la rose.

Shushu: Ta du mal t'habituer au changement de sexe?  
DM: Parce que sa ta réussie toi ?  
Shushu: A part ne plus sentir les balles la ou je pense, sa passe.  
Frofro: (soupir) Quelle élégance ...  
Shushu: C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne peux pas être vulgaire, et ensuite DM est pire que moi!  
DM: Te sers pas de moi comme excuse enfoiré!  
Frofro: Voyons Angie, tu peux nous le dire que tu as un problème!  
DM: J'ai aucun problème!  
Frofro: Mais bien sur! Je te connais mon cher crabe!

DM lui dire ses problèmes? Il préfère crever encore une fois aux enfers.

Shushu: T'es amoureux?

DM faillit s'étouffer avec son café, Frofro à peine la phrase prononcée, regarde DM avec un soudain intérêt.

Frofro: Qui est l'heureuse élue?  
Shushu: "l'heureux élue"  
fFrofro: (sourire plus grand) C'est un gars! Je le connais?  
Shushu: En effet!  
DM: (gueule) PUTAIN SHURA TA GUEULE!  
Shushu: Un gars au yeux vert et au cheveux lilas!

Shushu avait à peine fini sa phrase qui se faire attraper par DM qui le secoue comme un cocotier tout en gueulant des insultes en italiens.

Frofro: (devine) Mu?  
DM: (rouge) PAS DU TOUT!

Frofro se tortille de joie. Oh mon dieu Angie est amoureux! Enfin amoureuse! Elle n'avait jamais cru cela possible!

Frofro: Remarque tu as bon goût, j'avoue qu'avec ton caractère opposé, sa pourrait être amusant!  
DM: C'est bon cendrillon ?! Tu vas me faire le cirque encore longtemps?!  
Shushu: (se dégage des bras de la furie) Sa va Angie! Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir honte!

DM: Va te faire foutre!

DM dépité, s'assit tranquillement et continue son café, Frofro et Shushu se regarde, DM avait l'air plutôt triste quand on parle de sa. Frofro décide de lui poser quelques questions:

Frofro: Dis moi DM?  
DM: Quoi?!

Frofro: Tu lui as dit?  
DM: Tu plaisante? pour me prendre un râteau?!  
Shushu: Et donc cela explique pourquoi tu as peur? Vous semblez vous apprécier pourtant?

DM: Sans plus, tu ma regarder Shura? J'était un assassin doublé d'un connard, même si je suis racheté, tu crois vraiment qu'il va craquer pour moi? (elle fait un rire amer) mon cul oui, certes elle ma aider à retrouver une place dans ce sanctuaire mais sans plus, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais une chance comme ça?!

Frofro et Shushu se regarde tristement, ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette, mais bien un grand amour, es ce que être devenu une fille (du coup plus sensible) cela la touche encore plus que en homme? Frofro soudain pense à une idée qui pourrait l'aider.

Frofro: Angie?  
DM: quoi encore?!  
Frofro: Grâce à moi tu peux avoir l'occasion de te rapprocher de lui!  
Shushu: Comment sa?  
DM: J'avoue que je comprend que dalle Aphro?  
Frofro: La différence entre les garçons et les filles, c'est que les filles sont connues comme plus tactiles que les garçons!  
Les deux autres: Et donc?  
Frofro: Tu pourrais te servir de ton nouveau corps pour te rapprocher de Mu et passer tu temps ensemble!  
DM: Ah bon?  
Frofro: (sourire éblouissant) Imagine ma vieille! Vous êtes en train de vous balader tranquillement ensemble! main dans la main!  
DM: (rêveur) Main dans la main ...

Frofro: imagine tu tiens sa douce main dans la tienne et que tu la regardes tendrement, imagine tu vas dans un petit coin tranquille avec elle discutant de tout et de rien, imagine la, fatigué, elle se cale sur ton épaule et toi tu la prend dans tes bras. Imaginez après vous vous rapprochez doucement, n'étant que de quelques millimètres du visage l'un après l'autre, puis qu'ENFIN vous vous embrassait en même temps que la pleine lune vous éclaire! N'EST PAS FABULEUX?!

Vu le sourire de DM, elle est sûrement en train d'imaginer la suite de l'histoire.

Shushu: Putain, c'est plutôt niais!

Frofro: (voix douce) Du moment que sa marche? ou est le problème?

Shushu et Frofro regarde DM, ce dernier ayant un sourire encore, plus pervers, m'ouais, elle imagine sûrement la partit la plus croustillante de l'histoire.

DM: (se lève) Je commence à chercher un plan tout de suite!

DM quitte le temple des poissons, Shushu regarde DM quitter le temple, Frofro a vraiment réussi à lui faire retrouver la pèche rapidement dis donc.

Shushu: Je penser pas que tu y réussirai!  
Frofro: J'aurais du faire psy en faite! Je crois que j'ai des dons!  
Shushu (termine son café) On fait quoi maintenant?  
Frofro: (sourire pervers) Laisse moi réfléchir ma chère!

FIN DU CHAPITRE

ATTENTION: la suite va arriver plus tard, j'essaierai de rester connecté.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous, je précise qu'il aura une scène érotique (donc du porno). De toutes façons je vous l'indiquerai.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

DM se regarde pour la énième fois dans le miroir, peu à l'aise face à son corps.

PDV DM:

C'est pourtant le même débardeur bleu et le même jean noir, mais avec mon nouveau corps, c'est un peu bizarre, peut-être à cause de nibards ou d'une certaine partie d'anatomie manquante, peut-être.

DM: (regarde une feuille dans sa main) J'espère que sa va lui plaire? Surtout que c'est cher!

La feuille dans ma poche je descends rejoindre mon agneau, mais à peine je suis arrivé devant le temple des gémeaux qu'un cri s'échappe de dedans.

Saga: QU'ES CE QUE TU FOUT ICI L'ANGLAIS!?

DM: Et merde ...

À peine j'entre que j'entendais des bruits de bagarre à la l'intérieur, la meilleure solution qu'on a dans cette situation en tant que vrai ami c'est ... Ignorer! Quoi, c'est pas sa? Oh et puis on s'en branle j'ai d'autre emmerde à gérer!

Aiolos: DM?!

DM: Mais bordel, quoi encore?!

Aiolos: Tu tombe bien! J'ai besoin de toi!

DM: Quoi? Mère Thérèsa a piqué une colère face à Sherlock? Ta pas Watson pour gérer sa?

Aiolos: Sherlock est perdu face à Watson avec ses attributs féminins et avec ma mère Theresa également changé qui se fait retenir par Watson! (répondu t'il avec gêne)

(moi: je pensais pas dire cette phrase un jour!)

Putain ... Le dieu de la chance à t'il décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui? En tout cas c'est bien parti ...

Aiolos: S'il te plaît Crabie!

Je soupire face au visage de pitié d'Aiolos il faut que sa soit bibi qui s'y colle, putain!

(Su côté de shion et dokho) **attention porno!**

PDV Dokho:

Je regarde mon agneau, ou plutôt ma biquette à présent. Malgré notre changement d'anatomie, cette dernière refuse de quitter son travail, qui consiste à s'occuper de ses papiers. Mon regard parcoure et détaille son visage et son corps. Shion avait un visage plus mince et des yeux rose plus grandes, ses cheveux verts, étant déjà longs, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sa poitrine, était volumineuse et ses toges du pope n'arrivent pas à cacher ses deux attributs , j'ai senti ma bouche baver en regardant la déesse que j'avait devant moi.

Shion: Tu peux éviter de me regarder comme sa?!

Dokho: Comment ne pas l'être devant une jolie dame comme toi?

J'admire le visage écarlate qu'elle a pris, elle me jette un regard colérique pour l'avoir fait rougir, elle s'est levée tranquillement, semblant épuisé.

Shion: J'ai besoin d'une pause.

Je soupire, la voilà parti pour aller se reposer puis répartir travailler, encore ... soudain, une idée diabolique germe dans mon esprit, ce qui est plutôt rare chez moi, mais ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher cette occasion.

Je la prends par la taille et la pose sur son bureau en chassant tout ce qu'il y a dessus, Shion proteste avec force mais je la fais taire en l'embrassent avec fougue.

Dokho: Reste tranquille mon cœur, il est temps de prendre du bon temps rien que tout les deux!

Shion: Mais Dokho ... Mes papiers?

Dokho: T'es papiers! T'es papiers! T'en a pas marre un peu?

Shion: Si mais ...

Je ne la laisse pas continuer et l'embrasse passionnément, je lui enlève sa toge, comme elle n'avait qu'un slip blanc en dessous (sinon elle a crèverai de chaud, vu la chaleur en Grèce) elle tente de cacher sa poitrine rebondie, elle était tout bonnement alléchante! Dieu! Es-ce que c'est le changement de sexe qui fait sa?

Shion: Dokho!

Dokho: T'inquiète pas ma biquette!

Shion: Euh, sa c'est Shura!

Dokho: Pas grave! Il est temps de te donner du plaisir!

Je lui empoigne ses seins et les malaxe doucement, elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir et tente de me repousser, mais sans succès. Je commence à léché et pincer ses doux tétons.

Shion: Do ... Kho!

Dokho: Ssshhh! Zen mon amour!

Je l'embrassai et la mordillai sur tout son corps. Shion me mordille d'un coup l'épaule et me fait un suçon.

Dokho: Je t'ai rendu taquine on dirait ma belle?

Shion: J'avoue que tu m'a raviver la flamme

Je commence à laisser ma main baladeur aller sur l'entrée de ma biquette qui gémit de plaisir. Shion bouge les hanches, impatient.

J'écarte les jambes de mon amour puis attaque son minou. (je préfère dire sa, je trouve cela plus mignon).

Shion: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Shion cria, surpris par mon attaque, elle gémit plus fort en sentant ma langue partout et même rentré dans son minou, puis soudain, elle m'arrête.

Shion: et si on nous déranger?

Dokho: Mmm voyons, Shaka ne revient pas avant ce soir, Aphrodite et Shura sont ensemble de même qu'Aiolos, Saga et Kanon, Aiolas et avec Marine, Aldébaran doivent être devant son match, Camus et milo sont partit à Athènes tandis que DM part rejoindre Mu.

Shion: MU ET DM?!

Dokho: Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure aussi!

Shion: Mais Mu et DM?!

Dokho: DM a changé?

Shion: Oui mais ...

Dokho: Mu a un faible pour lui, sa serait dommage qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'amour à eux deux?

Shion: Mais quand même, je ne pensais pas à ce genre de personne pour Mu!

Dokho: (lui caresse les cheveux vert) Et si on en parlait plus tard?

Pour tout réponse, elle m'embrasse doucement.

(Du côté de DM au temple du bélier)

PDV DM:

Je suis enfin devant la porte! Après avoir affronté trois personnes en furie et passer dans le temple de la vachette. Je suis enfin dans le temple de mon agneau.

DM: (ouvre la porte) Mu? T'es la?

Mu: Dans la cuisine!

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour trouver mon agneau en train de préparer le thé. Elle porte un pull violet et un jean noir serré. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec un chouchou rouge.

Mu: (sourit) Tu cherche quelque chose DM?

J'ai senti la pression monter en moi, elle est tellement magnifique avec son sourire. Je ne peut m'empêcher de tortiller mes doigts, je n'arrive même pas à parler, elle penche sa tête sur le côté, attendant ma réponse.

DM: Tu sais, vu qu'on risque de s'emmerder ici, dans nos temples toute la journée, je me suis dit que nous pourrions allés en ville rien que tous les deux?

Mu: j'aimerais avec plaisir, mais je veux m'assurer que Kiki ne va pas faire de bêtises, je pense pas que je pourrais la laisser seul dans le temple et avec son nouveau corps, elle pourrait avoir des mauvaises idées

DM: Qu'elle mauvaise idée? Tu peux la confier à la vachette, sa lui ferait sûrement plaisir de s'occuper de la morveuse!

Mu semble réfléchir, il fallait que j'ajoute une dernière touche et c'est la bonne!

DM: sinon on peut tenter autre chose avec nos corps si tu en as envie? (sourire dragueur)

Mu: (rouge) voyons DM!

Mu rigole légèrement, elle semble apprécier la petite touche d'humour

Mu: c'est d'accord, je l'emmène deux secondes chez Aldé et je reviens!

Peu de temps après, Mu partit emmener Kiki chez la vachette, dans ma tête, je bondissais de joie!

DM: OUI! J'AI RENDEZ VOUS AVEC ELLE!

Mu revient rapidement puis nous nous dirigeons vers le bas des escaliers ou elle s'apprête à nous téléporter.

Mu: Prochaine arrêt "Athènes"!

DM: (pensée) Que le dieu de la chance soit avec moi!

(Au temple du lion)

PDV MARINE:

Je prépare tranquillement le repas quand j'entends des pas dans le salon. Aiolas avait sûrement fini de trouver une tenue pour elle. Je me retourne et je la vois arriver avec un grand pantalon bleu ciel et un pull brun (les soutifs par contre c'est vraiment mort du coup) cette dernière s'approche de moi par derrière et me prend dans ses bras.

Aiolas: Tu cuisine quoi?

Marine: Salade de tomate, frite et poulet, sa te va?

Aiolas: Génial!

Cette dernière toute joyeuse, se dirige vers les placards du bas pour mettre la table. Je me retourne encore une fois et je peux m'empêcher de contempler ses fesses toute rondes.

Marine (pense) La perversité de Milo est contagieuse!

Aiolas: Dis Marine?

Marine: Mmm?

Aiolas: Sa te gêne pas de me voir comme ... Sa?

Aiolas devient rouge et se tenait avec les bras devant elle tenant l'assiette, mais le pire fut son regard de chien battu. Dieu cette vision veut me tuer!

Marine: Mais non Aiolas

Aiolas: Vraiment?

Marine: Tu crois que je te regarderai comme ça si tu me gênais?

Aiolas ne peut qu'offrir un grand sourire et un visage rouge.

Fin du chapitre

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveaux chapitres les amis! Voyons voir du côté des couples DM / Mu et Milo / Camus.**

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Arrivé à Athène, DM et Mu apparaît dans une petite ruelle sombre, pour que personne ne les voient.

Mu: Nous y voilà, ou allons-nous?

DM: Chercher quelques fringues pas trop moche pour nous et ensuite je t'emmène à un endroit plutôt sympa

Mu: Sa tombe bien!

Mu et DM sortent de leur ruelle et tombent sur une rue remplit de magasins en tout genre.

DM: Bon, il faut qu'on trouve une bonne boutique!

(Du côté de Camus et Milo)

PDV Milo:

J'attends depuis 5 minutes à l'extérieur de la cabine d'essayage. Camus et moi avons trouvé une boutique du nom de "Strip sexy girls". Un nom bien bizarre mais qui m'a mis en confiance.

Camus par contre, l'était beaucoup moins, déjà qu'ellenn'a trouvé qu'un vieux tee-shirt blanc et un jean pas encore lavé. Mais quand j'ai vu le style de vêtements qu'ils vendent ici, aucun doute de comment j'allais l'habiller.

Milo: Camus? T'es coincé dedans?

Camus: J'arrive!

Quand les rideaux s'écarte , je me figé en voyant une beauté.

Camus: (soupir) Alors?

J'ai senti de la bave couler sur mon menton, probablement la mienne. Mais comment résister à une femme aux attributs alléchantes. Surtout quand, son vieux tee-shirt est troqué par une chemise à carreaux bleu clair et aux rayons jaunes. Ne portant aucun soutif. Camus à un gros décolleté donnant vue sur ses seins. Son jean est passé à la trappe et porte un pantalon noir, accompagné de bottes noir aux lacets bleu élégantes.

Camus: (blasé) Arrête de baver comme ça, tu vas inondé le magasin!

Milo: (mate toujours) Gné ...?

Camus: (encore plus blasé) À ton tour de trouver des vêtements

Milo: ok, tu me propose quoi?

Camus se dirige vers une pile de vê revient avec vers moi et me la pose dans mes mains.

Camus: Tiens!

Milo: (surpris) Ta tout préparé depuis le début?

Camus: Moins je passe de temps dans les boutiques, mieux je me porte!

Camus à préparer des vêtements pour moi? Bon il l'a fait pour qu'on puisse vite se casser d'ici mais sa fait quand même plaisir!

Milo: (rentre dans la cabine) J'espère qu'ils m'iront bien !

Camus: (petit sourire au coin) Mais oui, mais oui!

(Du côté de DM et Mu)

PDV DM:

Mu et moi marchons sans but à la recherche d'un bon magasin. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête devant un magasin appelé "Strip sexy girls".

Mu: Tu es sûr de ton coup?

DM: Ouais!

Evidemment que je suis sûr, j'imagine trop bien le genre de vêtements que je vais te faire porter mon agneau!

Mu: Pourquoi tu sourit?

DM: Pour rien, pour rien!

On finit par rentrer dans la boutique, la déco était sobre, plutôt bizarre comparé au nom qu'il se tape. On se balade tranquillement cherchant des fringues. Mais Mu regarde surtout des pulls et des tricots sobres. Cacher son corps super bien foutu? MAIS C'EST UN UN CRIME! Hors de question qu'elle commet ce sacrilège! Je cherche rapidement des trucs pour mettre en valeur son corps.

Mu: regarde DM, t'en pense quoi?

Je regarde horrifié en voyant un pull noir à rayure blanc, hors de question ! Je la lui arraché des mains, la repose à sa place puis la prend par la main pour l'emmener ailleurs.

DM: Tu ne touches pas ses merdes!

Mu: pourquoi DM?

DM: POURQUOI? POUR QUE TU NE CACHE PAS TON CORPS DE DÉESSE !

Je m'arrête d'un coup en réalisant ce que j'ai dit. Mu et moi étions rouge, surtout que d'autres clients du magasin nous regardaient, certains se mettent même à chuchoter.

Agacé par ses murmures de commère, je leur dit:

DM: Quoi?! Vous voulez ma photo?!

Mu: DM!

DM: Ben quoi?

Tout le monde détourne le regard, sûrement gêné par ma phrase, sérieusement, qu'elle bande de trou du cul, c'est dans ses moments la que je regrette un peu mon passé d'assassin.

Mu retourne regarder des vêtements, visiblement énervé. J'ai peut-être un peu crié trop fort. Soudain, un souvenir d'Aphro me revient à l'esprit.

"les filles sont connues comme plus tactiles que les garçons"

Ce qu'il faut faire pour calmer le mouton ... Je me suis ramolli avec le temps., Putain ...

Je m'approche derrière elle doucement avant de poser mes bras autour de ses épaules et mon menton sur sa tête, elle semble surprise car elle ne bouge pas.

PDV Mu:

Énervé, je regarde à travers les cintres si je trouve des vêtements, je sais que DM ne faisait rien de trop grave, mais à répondre aux gens comme sa. Même si je voulais l'admettre, le fait qu'elle a dit que j'avais un corps de déesse ma fait plaisir.

Soudain, DM passe ses bras autour de moi, je suis tellement surpris que je ne bouge pas. DM avait également posé son menton sur ma tête.

DM: C'est bon, t'es calmé?

Si je suis calmé? Je me sent tout simplement, bien, chaque fois que je suis avec elle, je ne suis pas sûr ... Mais, ses émotions serais, plus que de l'affection?

Mu: Oui, beaucoup!

DM me jette un regard surpris par dessus ma tête avant de se radoucir, elle me serre un peu plus contre elle, puis j'ai senti son nez dans mes cheveux, sentant mon odeur.

DM: tu sent tellement bon ...

Mu: (rouge) merci ...

Elle m'a souri de manière dragueur, hélas, les magasins ne sont pas faits pour ce genre de chose, vu les regards qu'on nous lance, certains sont surpris, d'autre nous regardes avec affection mais, certains regardais avec dégoût.

DM: on avait pas fringues à chercher?

Mu: j'avais complètement oublié

On se sépare à contre cœur. Dommage, j'espère avoir plus de ce genre de câlin.

(du côté de Milo et Camus)

PDV Milo:

Milo: Camus ... Pourquoi ta choisi sa?

Camus: Ta bien choisi les miens?

Milo: Oui mais, pourquoi ce genre de vêtement?!

Camus: (sourit)Mais il te vont très bien ses vêtements !

Milo regarde Camus et son sourire, aucun doute, Camus avait compris son petit manège et elle se vengait à sa manière, je regarde de nouveau ma tenue.

Je porte une robe blanche avec des rubans et des Froufrous Avec un gros ruban bleu foncé, qui est autour de ma taille. Quand au bas, pas de pantalon, rien, que les escarpins blancs. Ma tête par contre, j'avais dans mes cheveux un gros ruban de la même couleur que celui qui était entouré autour de ma taille, attaché sur le côté de ma tête.

Le genre que je ne voulais SURTOUT PAS porter!

J'ai l'air d'une jeune femme douce et fragile maintenant! Ce genre irait très bien à mon glaçon, mais j'ai voulu me rincer l'oeil et cette dernière me puni en connaissant mes goûts.

Camus: Bon allons y!

Milo: On va se sortir comme ... Sa !?

Camus: Evidemment!

NOOOOOON! Tout mais pas sa par Athena!

Camus: Tiens?

Milo: Qu'es ce qu'il y a?

Camus: sa ne serait pas Mu et DM là-bas?

Milo: Qu'es-ce qu'elles foutent ici?

DM finit par nous apercevoir, elle s'approche de nous, Mu étant toujours en train de chercher de quoi se mettre.

DM: Yo les meuf! Qu'es ce que vous foutez ici?

Camus: Le même chose que toi apparemment?

DM: Et toi, quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas choisi les mêmes fringue que vous prendrez d'habitude? (dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur)

Milo: (énervé) Oh sa va!

DM nous regarde, semblant réfléchir

DM: Vous avez l'air doué pour les fringues? Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider?

Camus: À te trouver des vêtements?

DM: M'ouais ... Mais surtout pour Mu, cette dernière s'en fout royalement de comment être habillé, le problème c'est qu'elle va tout sauf mettre son corps en valeur! Tu comprends le sacrilège qui va se faire, mais le problème c'est que j'y connais que dalle, tout simplement, alors un peu d'aide serait pas de trop?

Camus et moi nous nous regardions puis nous regardons de nouveau DM, depuis quand ce dernier et préoccupé par comment s'habille Mu? Un sourire de dessine sur mon visage.

Milo: D'accord! Allons empêcher la petite brebis de s'égarer vers la voie de la classe!

Camus: Toi aussi t'en aurait besoin DM

DM: Ah bon?

Camus: Et oui

DM: Dit tout de suite que je m'habille comme une merde!

Camus: Un peu ...

(Pendant ce temps au sanctuaire dans le temple du taureau)

Aldé avait pris une douche, heureuse, son équipe du Brésil avait gagné le match contre l'Italie, elle avait hâte de voir qu'elle visage DM fera à cette nouvelle. Se baladant en peignoir dans le salon, son téléphone sonne. Interpellé, elle décrocha de suite.

Aldé: Allo?

? : Aldé c'est toi?

Aldé: (surpris) Shaka!

Shaka: Ta voix et étrange mon ami?

Aldé: (Essaie de faire une voix grave) Je suis un peu enroué!

Shaka: Oh d'accord! Je viens de dire que je rentre plus tôt de la mission, je serai là vers la fin d'après midi!

Aldé en était bouche bée... l'après-midi ?!

Shaka: Aldé t'es toujours là?

Aldé: Euh ... Oui, oui!

Shaka: Quelque chose ne va pas?

Aldé: disons qu'il nous est arrivé quelques ... Imprévu ... rien de grave mais cela risque de te surprendre ...

Shaka :Je vois... Tu m'expliqueras la situation en arrivant ?

Aldé :Oui... Bien sûr !

Shaka :à cette après midi mon ami

Shaka raccroche à Aldé, cette dernière, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, ne se disait qu'une seul chose...

Aldé :... Mais comment je vais lui expliquer tout sa moi ?!

(Retour du côté des 4 filles)

Camus et Milo attendait à l'extérieur, après un bon moment de recherche (et de ronchonnerie de DM) elles sont sûr d'avoir trouvé les vêtements qu'il leur fallait. DM sortit la première, tirant un visage blasé.

Camus :Tient toi droite !

DM :Encore ?!

DM portait un tee-shirt violet avec un crâne dessiné en blanc dessus, une veste en cuir noir avec des manches rouge. Elle avait en guise de bas, un pantalon noir avec des bottes en cuir comme la veste. Elle portait un bandeau rouge, violet et blanc sur le front, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

DM : J'avoue que sa me va bien !

Milo :pas étonnant, le style féminin n'aurait pas collé avec ton caractère disons... Vulgaire ?

DM :Je t'emmerde !

Milo :(rire fourbe) nierk nierk nierk!

Camus : Mu ? Tu t'en sort ?

Mu :j'arrive c'est bon !

Mu sort de la cabine et se montre dans sa nouvelle tenue.

Mu :Alors ?

Mu porte un débardeur rose clair et un veste blanche avec des manchettes doré. Comme bas, elle porte un jean bleu ciel et des chaussures de villes blanc avec des lacets noir, ses cheveux sont attaché en queue basse avec un ruban blanc et rose.

Camus :Sa te réussit bien !

Milo :Ouais mais ta raté avec moi, cela me correspond pas !

DM :C'est vrai que le style bonne famille sa fait bizarre vu ton caractère disons... Pervers ?

Milo : Va te faire foutre DM !

DM : Gné héhé!

Camus se dirigeait vers le comptoir avec Mu. Milo curieux, regarde DM et dit:

Milo : Pourquoi tu as invité Mu toi aussi ?

DM :En quoi sa te regarde ?

Milo :Dit le moi !

DM :non !

Milo:Si !

DM :non!

Milo:SI !

DM :NON!

Milo: NON !

DM : SI!

Milo : YES !

DM : et merde...

Milo :alors tu me le dit ?

DM soupire.

DM :Dans un petit restau, c'est la que je veux l'emmener.

Milo: Tu veux l'emmener au restaurant! Et ben! C'est plutôt inattendu de ta part!

DM: M'ouais ...

Milo: C'est cher?

DM: Non sa va!

Milo a senti une idée diabolique germer dans son esprit, au même moment que revient Camus et Mu, Milo se dirige vers elles et dit ...

Milo: Bonne nouvelle! DM connaît un super restaurant et nous sommes invités à y aller!

Les deux: Vraiment?

DM se retourne, stupéfait, puis sent la colère monter en lui.

DM: (pense) PUTAIN DE SCORPION DE MERDE!

FIN DU CHAPITRE.


End file.
